warriorsofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loner
Loners are cats living on their own who do not belong in any Clan, are not looked after by Twolegs, and are passive to the Clans. DESCRIPTION Loners often stake a claim on an area around Clan territory. These places are often near places where Twolegs often inhabit, such as on farms, abandoned homes, barns, or any sheltered area. They tend to keep to themselves and stay off Clan territories, and are known more for their independence and friendliness. RELATION TO CLAN CATS Clan cats have no problems with Loners' lifestyles, since they are similar to a Clan's. Some Clan members find Loners untrustworthy, but others befriend them on the off chance that they might be useful allies in the future. Even though some Clan members find them inferior to Clanborns, some Clan cats descended from two Loners: Forest and Spire, who were the original Leaders of ForestClan and FireClan. RELATION TO TRIBE CATS Tribe cats usually don't mind any Kittypets or Loners unless they trespass on their territory. Many Tribe cats have befriended Loners and Kittypets. LONERS IN THE BOOKS In the Dawn Of The Prophecies Arc * [[Acornheart|'Acorn']]:' She was a Loner alongside her brother before joining the Early Settlers and later joining her brother's Clan. * [[Leaf Song|'Autumn]]:' She and her friends temporarily become Loners while deciding where to make a Camp for the Tribe. * [[Hollow Stone|'Comet]]:' She and her friends temporarily become Loners while deciding where to make a Camp for the Tribe. * [[Foreststar|'Forest]]:' He and Spire were formerly Loners before joining Brock's Early Settlers and becoming Forestheart, then creating ForestClan and becoming Foreststar. * [[Quiet Pool (St)|'Katara]]:' She and her friends temporarily become Loners while deciding where to make a Camp for the Tribe. * [[Jackdaw's Feather|'Orus]]:' He and his friends temporarily become Loners while deciding where to make a Camp for the Tribe. * [[Firestar|'Spire]]:' She and Forest were formerly Loners before joining Brock's Early Settlers and becoming Firetrail, then creating FireClan and becoming Firestar. * [[Stonespirit (St)|'Stonespirit]]:' He and his friends temporarily become Loners while deciding where to make a Camp for the Tribe. '''In ''The Journeying Group Arc * [[Auburn|'Auburn']]:' He was a Loner who joined the Wandering Cats along with his sister, intending to join one of their Clans, but died after a fight with some territorial Rogues due to blood loss. * [[Fangs|'Fangs]]:' He was a Loner who became a temporary member of the Wandering Cats to guide them to the edge of the big Twolegplace. Raggedtail tries to convince him to join the clans, but he refuses. * [[Gingerclaw|'Ginger]]:' She was a Loner who joined the Wandering Cats along with her brother, intending to join one of their Clans. She eventually joins AirClan and becomes Gingerclaw. * [[Honeypad|'Honeypad]]:' He is an EarthClan cat who is captured and imprisoned by Twolegs along with five other cats. They group together as Loners until they get back home, where they return to their own Clans. * [[Lizardblaze|'Lizardblaze]]:' He is a FireClan cat who is captured and imprisoned by Twolegs along with five other cats. They group together as Loners until they get back home, where they return to their own Clans. * [[Raggedtail|'Raggedtail]]:' She is an EarthClan cat who is captured and imprisoned by Twolegs along with five other cats. They group together as Loners until they get back home, where they return to their own Clans. * [[Sleekwater|'Sleekwater]]:' He is a WaterClan cat who is captured and imprisoned by Twolegs along with five other cats. They group together as Loners until they get back home, where they return to their own Clans. * [[Tansystep|'Tansystep]]:' She is a ForestClan cat who is captured and imprisoned by Twolegs along with five other cats. They group together as Loners until they get back home, where they return to their own Clans. * [[Turtlefrost|'Turtlefrost]]:' She is an AirClan cat who is captured and imprisoned by Twolegs along with five other cats. They group together as Loners until they get back home, where they return to their own Clans. '''In the ''Trial and Error Arc Meaningful Fate * [[Dawnheart|'Dawnheart']]:' She temporarily became a Loner when she started expecting Wheat's kits. Wheat then convinced her to go back and have their kits in her clan. * [[Grain|'Grain]]:' He is Wheat's brother, and used to live with him when they were in Reaper's Bunch, until Grain left to join FireClan along with Poppy. * [[Poppy|'Poppy]]:' She was a Loner who used to be in Reaper's Bunch, until she left to join FireClan with Grain. * [[Pumpkin|'Pumpkin]]:' He was a Loner living in a barn with Wheat, and was formerly a member of Reaper's Bunch. * [[Wheat|'Wheat]]:' He was a Loner living in a barn with Pumpkin, and was formerly a member of Reaper's Bunch. '''In ''The Last Tear Arc Morning Breeze * [[Lionclaw|'Lionclaw']]:' He was temporarily a Loner when he and his brother left their home. * [[Stormstripe|'Stormstripe]]:' He was temporarily a Loner when he and his brother left their home. '''In the ''Souls of Destiny Arc Wildsight * [[Echopaw|'Echopaw']]:' After Clawfrost begins accusing Echopaw of numerous crimes, his friends Soulpaw and Ashpaw take him there to hide and then later on live with Oatmeal in Wheat's Barn, and then tell ForestClan that he is dead, slain by a FireClan patrol. * [[Oatmeal|'Oatmeal]]:''' He is a Loner and good friend of Fallenstar who lives on Wheat's Barn with Echopaw. '''In the ''Super Editions'' Barlow's Hope * [[Barlow|'Barlow']]:' He used to be a young Loner who begged for food in various Twoleg Dens until he joined EarthClan. * [[Laurelleaf|'Laurel]]:''' He was Barlow's son who took life as a Loner until he joined WaterClan. ''Foxtail's Past'' * [[Nikki|'''Nikki]]:''' Before joining EarthClan with Zora, he is a Loner who lives near the house where his family lives. ''Quickstar's Vow'' * [[Bunny|'''Bunny]]:' After leaving his home, he became a Loner and later the mate of Violet. * [[Pearl|'Pearl]]:' She and Violet are Loners who are good friends with Blink and frequently visit her. * [[Violet|'Violet]]:''' She and Pearl are Loners who are good friends with Blink and frequently visit her. '''In the ''Novellas'' Darkfur's Memories * Jackdaw: After being driven out of his home by his father, Jackdaw wandered around as a Loner until he was found by Flame Flight. [[Bracken's Sorrow|''Bracken's Sorrow]] * [[Reena|'Reena']]':' She was a Loner who was caught and taken into the Kittypet Spawn, where she stayed most of her life. She is briefly seen by Bracken in the prologue of ''Star Trail. * [[Ron|'Ron']]:''' He was a Loner before getting caught by Twolegs and living with Bracken in the Kittypet Spawn. '''In the ''Short Stories'' Unknown Trails * [[Dovetalon|'Dovepaw']]:' She, along with Littletail and Mouseear, is tasked to explore the territory beyond EarthClan, namely the Twolegplace right next to the Clan. They temporarily become Loners while carrying this task. * [[Littletail|'Littletail]]:' He, along with Dovepaw and Mouseear, is tasked to explore the territory beyond EarthClan, namely the Twolegplace right next to the Clan. They temporarily become Loners while carrying this task. * [[Mouseear|'Mouseear]]:''' He, along with Dovepaw and Littletail, is tasked to explore the territory beyond EarthClan, namely the Twolegplace right next to the Clan. They temporarily become Loners while carrying this task. ''The Rise of Maverick'' * [[Dianne|'''Dianne]]:' When her Twolegs move and abandon her on the streets, she's forced to become a Loner. She manages to find her brother and begs him for food. Maverick reluctantly lets her and Wisp have some food that he found, before he orders his cats to chase them off of his territory. * [[Wisp|'Wisp]]:''' When his Twolegs move and abandon him on the streets, he's forced to become a Loner. He manages to find his brother and begs him for food. Maverick reluctantly lets him and Dianne have some food that he found, before he orders his cats to chase them off of his territory. ''Clawfrost and Cynthia'' * [[Cynthia|'''Cynthia]]:' After her Twolegs leave, she becomes a Loner in the forest. She soon meets Clawfrost and gives birth to Kestrel, Silver, and Sloe with him. However, when Clawfrost asks whether or not she wants to join ForestClan, she refuses, and leaves the Clans. In the end, they go to WaterClan where Cynthia leaves her kits. * [[Kestrelgaze|'Kestrel]]:' He is the son of Cynthia and Clawfrost, who lives with her and his siblings as a Loner until Cynthia leaves them in WaterClan. * [[Silverleaf|'Silver]]:' She is the daughter of Cynthia and Clawfrost, who lives with her and her siblings as a Loner until Cynthia leaves them in WaterClan. * [[Sloethorn|'Sloe]]:''' He is the son of Cynthia and Clawfrost, who lives with her and his siblings as a Loner until Cynthia leaves them in WaterClan. ''The Lone Warriors'' * [[Ashtrail|'''Ashtrail]]:' He is a Kittypet until after meeting Meg, when he leaves his house due to homesickness and becomes a Loner, determined to go back to ForestClan. * [[Meg|'Meg]]: She is a Kittypet who becomes a Loner and joins Ashtrail on his journey back to his Clan.